The Uncanny X-Men: Mutants and Magic
by ThePandimensionalStoryteller
Summary: Based on Classic Cowboy's Story Harry Potter and the Children of the Atom. When Harry discovers additional abilities to his magical ones, help is called in from across the pond to assist him in learning how to control them. However, the embers of bigotry and prejudice are being fanned. With the flames rising, how will the Wizarding World take to the Mutant Phenomenon? (Art: Mine)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The young wizard, Harry Potter, sat in the usual compartment that he and his friends took on the Hogwarts Express as it steamed its way to the school. He sat there drifting in and out of consciousness as the long trip took the little bit of energy he had left in him. His friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were embroiled in a lengthy debate. It was a debate dealing with the civil rights of a particular group of people called mutants. For the layperson, a mutant is a person whose genetic code has a set of changes, or mutations, that give them extraordinary abilities. Unfortunately in this day and age, mutants are feared and hated by both the normal humans, or muggles, and the wizarding world. The debate between Ron and Hermione has been going on for an hour and a half now. Harry didn't pay much mind to it, as he thought about his previous year at Hogwarts. It was quite revealing as he learned about his godfather, Sirius Black and the truth of his innocence in his parents' murder. The knowledge of knowing that there was one more person in the world that cared about his wellbeing gave him a warm feeling of happiness. However, this happiness was also tainted with fear of loss, as well as worrying over his godfather's safety. The dark hooded beings known as the dementors were always on the hunt for the escapees of the dreaded prison called Azkaban. Then there was Voldemort to,o especially with the Death Eater riot that happened at the Quidditch World Cup. At the moment, such thoughts were fading as Harry finally gave in to his body's urging to rest. However he was interrupted by the debate.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD SAY THAT RON! LET ALONE THINK IT! I mean, haven't you consider how bigoted that is?!" raved Hermione. Ron took the negative obviously. "That kind doesn't belong in our world. Let them stay in the muggle world. After all, it would give us a lot less trouble." Ron said with a little bit of venom in his voice. He turned to Harry and asked "You agree with me don't you Harry?" Harry wasn't sure to think. During the summer a news report coming from the United States featured a terrorist attempting to overtake a nuclear silo. The terrorist was reported to have unusual powers and the newscaster had called him a mutant. News of this had even reached the deepest depths of the wizarding world. Mostly because of the threat of a nuclear weapon. There is no magic can defend against such a threat, and the supposed identity of the terrorist being a mutant caused a wave of anti-mutant hysteria. Paranoia was at an all-time high, but some far no witch or wizard had been ousted as a mutant. Such paranoia was brought about deep rooted prejudice. Harry could see why Hermione was upset with Ron and his attitude. She herself is a target of a similar brand of bigotry due to her heritage. He himself knew how severe such sentiment could hurt someone's self-esteem and more.

"Sorry Ron, but I'll have to go with Hermione on this one. After all, could you imagine being in their shoes?" Harry said rather bluntly. He really didn't want to get wrapped up in the debate, but he knew Ron would counter harshly. "Mutants are freaks of nature for crying out loud! I mean bloody hell! The best thing for us and muggles is to lock them up somewhere!" Ron said with anticipated harshness. "I don't know, I wouldn't wish that on anyone, considering that I was locked away by people who didn't care about me." Harry said quietly, once again nodding off. Ron and Hermione were both took aback by this. For the remainder of the trip, the trio stayed quiet. Things did get a bit heated, but all three knew that those same things would cool off soon. However, what was to come wasn't part of that plan. Harry, despite being in a deep sleep, started to hear voices. Rather angry voices at that. The funny thing is, it was Ron's and Hermione's voices. Not only did he hear the voices, but felt the emotions at the same time. The full force of two sets of emotions and thoughts collided with his mind. Then a sharp pain rang throughout his brain, as if a thousand sledge hammers slammed into his skull. "AHHHHHHHH!" Harry scream out in pain and then blacked out.

In the dark and castle-like corridors of Hogwarts, Professor Albus Dumbledore made his to his office. He had heard about the recent emergency dealing with Harry. That had been two days ago. After investigating the incident, he and his colleagues concluded that this wasn't the work of Voldemort. This was different all together. In fact, the infirmary staff stated there was no magical cause to Harry's sudden blackout. It would seem that it was...biological. Such terms like biological wasn't used very often in the wizarding world. It was almost taboo to say them since they were of muggle origin. Such scientific terms, or science overall, were frowned upon. However, Dumbledore knew, like any wise and educated person, that science and magic were the same on the most fundamental level. However, he knew that this was out of his league. He knew that Harry was undergoing a change and that he was vulnerable now. The most he's been since he was an infant on that fateful day when his parents were murdered. Fortunately, the Headmaster had already enacted a plan in order to protect Harry and get him the help he needed. Looking out of one of the many stained glass windows that lined the corridor he saw a fog rising and growing thicker. "He's here." Dumbledore said to himself and proceeded to his office.

Inside he found two figures. One, a bald man in his early sixties sitting in a powered wheelchair. The other man was in his mid-thirties with dark brown hair. The younger man wore unusual piece of eyewear marked by a crimson streak of light. "Good evening Charles, I dare say you are one of the few people who could enter my office without my approval. How are you old friend?" said Dumbledore in a kindly and warm manner with hand extended. "I'm doing very well Albus, and allow me to introduce my assistant, Scott Summers." said the bald man as he took Dumbledore's hand to shake it. He then gestured to the younger man to his right. Scott proceeded to offer his hand to Dumbledore's to shake hands.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Summers. Now, with the pleasantries out of the way I'll get to the point Charles. You've couldn't have come at a better time. As you already know, Harry has displayed traits of being a mutant. While, we're not entirely sure about the nature of his abilities, I believe they are similar to your own. He had lost consciousness while on the Express and has been comatose for the past two days. He's stable, but I fear he may be in greater danger now than he has ever been." Dumbledore lectured.

The bald man, Professor Charles Xavier, was well aware of the situation. He had been briefed not only by the letter sent to him by Dumbledore, but his supercomputer Cerebro had confirmed this as well. Cerebro detected a spiking energy signature that was normal when a mutant 'discover' their powers. Professor Xavier hoped that this energy signature wasn't detected by anyone else. However, he was happy that he got here first to ensure that the young man got the help he needed. While his friend took all of this information in, Dumbledore took his seat at his desk. With the wave of his wand hand, the glow of the fireplace brighten. The yellow-orange flames painted light throughout the room. "Mr. Summers, please take a seat." Dumbledore offered. Scott remained silent, but nodded in agreement. Finally, Professor Xavier spoke, "Albus, would it be possible for me to speak with him in person?" The Hogwarts Headmaster's brow drooped a bit. "You could, but he's still in the infirmary unconscious. However, you may be the only one who could reach him at this moment, Charles." Dumbledore said. Professor Xavier wheeled over closer to the desk. "Please show me the way Albus." the Professor said in a kindly, but serious manner.

In the infirmary, Harry was tossing and turning violently in a dark and cold place. It felt similar to the Dementor's Kiss. However, he could tell he was a prisoner of his own mind. All of the negative thoughts, the painful memories flooded his mind's eye. No matter how he turn away, another evil expression made itself noticed. The thrashing started to become real as his body tossed on the bed.

Madam Pomfrey rush to his bedside. The seizure had came about suddenly and was getting much worse. Harry was violently thrashing around without any control over his movements. No matter what she tried, none of the spells would work. Fortunately, in the nick of time Dumbledore and Xavier entered the room with haste. While enroute, Professor Xavier had sensed the inner conflict within Harry. Now at his bedside, Xavier began his work despite the Matron's protests. "What are you doing! Can't you see there's an emergency!" Madam Pomfrey yelled in anger. However, Dumbledore assured her that Charles Xavier was the only person who could help Harry at this time. "My dear lady, my friend is the only one who can save him now. Please allow him to work." the Headmaster said calmly. Soon, Xavier placed his hands on either side of Harry's sweat drenched head. He closed his eyes and concentrated.

Meanwhile, Harry was screaming a soundless scream as his bad memories overtook him. He was feeling paralyzed and being drowned at the same time. Darkness surrounded and constricted him like an anaconda, slowly tightening its grip. "DIE HARRY POTTER! DIE!" shouted an eerily familiar voice. Just as the walls of his mind started to collapse, a bright flash of soft yellow light filled his mind's eye. Another unworldly voice filled his mind's ears. "Harry, do not be afraid." it said in a kindly voice. "Together, we can purge the darkness out. I need you to focus your energy and will." the much kinder voice said. Gathering new strength, Harry joined with the other force. Together they pushed out the darkness and sealed it away from his mind. Soon, Harry found himself awake. His weak eyes could barely focus, but he made out an older, bald man sitting next to his bed.

That same man handed him his glasses off of the nightstand. "Good morning Mr. Potter. It would seem that you've had a very troublesome night." said the kindly voice from earlier. With his glasses, he saw the bald man more clearly as well as Professor Dumbledore sitting on the next bed over. Despite being tired, Harry rose up. "Was...was that a dream?" he said groggily. "I'm afraid not Mr. Potter. You were attacked telepathically." said the bald man. It was clear to Harry that this bald man in the wheelchair was the one who saved him the horrible dream. "Harry, how are you feeling now?" asked Dumbledore with much concern in his voice. "A little better considering that nightmare is over." he said with some relief knowing he was safe. "Well, we will leave you so you can rest, Mr. Potter. However, as soon as you are able, your Headmaster and I have much to discuss with you. By the way, my name is Charles Xavier and I wish we could have met under better circumstances." said Professor Xavier. Harry nodded and soon felt the urge of his body needing more rest. As soon as he fell asleep, Dumbledore and Xavier left the infirmary. Both of them were quite tired staying up all night helping Harry break free of his mental prison inflicted upon him by an unknown assailant.

On the outskirts of the school grounds, the fog from yesterday concealed a rather large jet. This impressive aircraft was the property of Professor Xavier's. The Blackbird as it was called was housing three at the moment. Scott from earlier, and two others. One was a beautiful woman with silver-white hair, blue eyes and of African descent. Her name was Ororo Monroe, but others knew by her codename Storm. She was responsible for the fog that surrounded the Blackbird. The other was short and burly , unshaven man wearing a 'Batman'-like mask. This was Logan, also known as Wolverine. He was asleep on one of the bunks on the jet, snoring quite loudly. "Cyclops, has Charles made any progress with the boy?" Storm asked Scott, calling him by his codename. "Yes Storm. The professor managed to stop the psychic attack and pull the boy out of his coma. However, we will have a longer stay than anticipated. Charles wants to ensure he's rested before he talks to him. Has Jean called?" Scott said, hoping that his wife had left him a message. "That's good, and Jean has indeed left you a message asking if you will get in touch with her asap." said Storm with a smirk. With a slight laugh, Cyclops responded "Oh the joys of marriage." He went into the back so he could make the call back to the states in private.

After Cyclops passed by, Wolverine woke up. With a loud snarl, the tired and grumpy wildman remarked "Hasn't Chuck finish'd up with the runt already?". Storm answered, "Yes, the Professor was successful in stopping the attack, but he wishes to give the boy some time to rest. Wolverine muttered something rude under his breath. He hated playing the waiting game. While he didn't mind the peaceful scenery, or what little he could see through the fog anyways, he was itching for a fight. However, it would seem that wasn't an option. "Well, I'm goin' out fer a smoke." he said as he made his exit. Storm sighed. 'Typical Logan' she thought as she picked up a book she had brought with her to pass the time.

Back the infirmary, Harry awoke to find Hermione sitting next to his bed. He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep since waking earlier. But he did know it had been a long while. "Harry, you're awake!" Hermione said happily. She had been worried along with Ron about Harry's condition since the incident on the Hogwarts Express. Ron couldn't join her due to having a detention after participating with his brothers, George and Fred, in trying to bypass the spell protecting the Goblet of Fire. However, neither of them knew the extent of the whole incident. Hermione did feel that there was more to it. "Yeah and doing much better now. It seems that I was attacked by someone. Professor Dumbledore had to bring in someone to help me, a bald man in a wheelchair. His name was Charles Xavier." Harry said with renewed energy. Upon hearing the name Charles Xavier, Hermione's eyes lit up. "I've heard of him before. During the summer, I had seen participate in a debate with a rather grim preacher about mutants on television. Dr. Xavier is a champion equal rights for mutants and has published a lot of scientific articles on genetics." she said with excitement. "Well, that's weird that Professor Dumbledore would call for outside help." said Harry. A cold thought entered his mind as he said that. Hermione felt that same cold feeling too. There have been times lately when she could readily guess what Harry was feeling or even thinking with uncanny accuracy. However before anything more could be said, Madam Pomfrey shooed her out of the infirmary.

After returning to the Gryffindor dorm, Hermione went back to thinking about Harry's meeting with Xavier. Lately, she had been keeping up with Xavier's work partly because she has an uncle that works closely with him. Her Uncle Hank was her mother's older brother and an accomplished biochemist at that. She had met him a couple of times when she younger and before she went to Hogwarts. The other part was due to her budding interest in genetics. For years, she wondered if magic folk had some biological basis for their mystical abilities. She even dared to think that maybe magic folk have something in common with mutants in this respect. Such thoughts were widely condemned in the wizarding world. Anything that suggested that muggles, magic folk, and mutants were all part of the human evolutionary tree was deeply frowned upon by all sides. Of course there are exceptions to this cruel train of thought. Xavier being one and herself being second.

Considering the whole situation, Hermione simplify her thoughts and asked a simple, but extremely important question: 'Why is Xavier here?'. After all, Very few muggles knew about Hogwarts or even the wizarding world at large. Obviously, Xavier and Dumbledore knew each other. That would explain how he could get here. However, this doesn't explain why Xavier would be called in to help Harry. Given the facts, she knew about Xavier's cause to promote peaceful co-existence between mutants and muggles. Her thoughts lead her a most enlightening but unfortunate conclusion. "What if Harry's a mutant?" she said quietly to herself. If her line of thought is true, then this could shatter the friendship she and Harry have with Ron. Whatever happens they will cross that bridge when the time comes, she thought to herself. She proceeded to go do her homework with her fellow house-members.

In Dumbledore's office, a secretive staff meeting is underway. Professor Xavier was greeted by the full manner of strangeness that surrounded the staff. However, Xavier wasn't too much of an outsider to this sort of eccentricity. However, one of the teachers at this school gave him a jarring feeling of dread. A dark imposing figure with long black hair and sharply hooked nose stared at the mutant professor with much contempt. Despite this, Xavier wasn't undaunted. _Staring is rude you know_ said Xavier telepathically to the figure. The figure was taken aback by this, but quickly regained his composure. Once all of the teachers took their spots, Dumbledore introduced everyone to Xavier. "Now, as you are all aware, two days ago an emergency with Harry Potter had occurred on the Hogwarts Express that has left him vulnerable to attack. Therefore, it may be likely that Mr. Potter will be transferred to Professor Charles Xavier's school for his protection." Dumbledore told the staff with his usual confidence. He was careful to avoid the topic of Harry being a mutant. There were many professors who didn't see eye-to-eye with him or Xavier, and he wanted to avoid all together to make this meeting easier.

Xavier sensed the unease in his friend despite Dumbledore's front. Dumbledore having to hide information wasn't something that set well with his nature as well as Xavier's own. However, he understood the consequences if knowledge of Harry's mutation were made accessible. Certain elements within the staff would be sure to report this to the Ministry of Magic, and one person in particular would make it her utmost mission to rid Hogwarts of mutants. These thoughts had little time to be formed in Xavier's mind when someone asked him a question. "Professor Xavier, what do your students learn at your school and what is its purpose?" asked a stern woman wearing a crooked witch hat and emerald robes. While Minerva McGonagall was a most trusted friend and colleague of Dumbledore's, she had never had even heard of Charles Xavier until yesterday. Judging the finely pressed suit he was wearing, it was obvious he spent much time in the muggle world. She knew that this man wasn't a mere muggle though.

In his characteristic calm and endearing voice, Xavier put her at ease. "Professor McGonagall, my school is very similar to your own. My staff and I teach our students to learn about their gifts and how to control them. At the same time, we provide a community where the students can feel a sense of being a part of something more. My school is dedicated to education in the hopes of making the world, as a whole, a better place." Xavier said in a very tactful and warm manner. McGonagall felt she may have been a bit harsh once she witnessed how Xavier carried himself in the response. She saw this man was a natural-born teacher much like herself. While she was sure that there is more to the whole situation, she also knew that this man could be trusted. Afterwards there was much more discussion about how to make arrangements so that Harry could continue his courses here as well as being transferred to Xavier's school. Much to Dumbledore's delight, he was glad to see that his old friend still had his own brand of 'magic' when it came to speaking and putting people at ease. The meeting went much more smoothly. However, through the cracks in the walls, the ears of a ne'er do well was taking note of the meeting. He didn't like what he heard one bit!

Returning to the Blackbird, Xavier saw Wolverine standing outside the jet's loading ramp smoking. Xavier disliked Logan's habit, but at least Logan had enough respect to go outside and away from students. "So, ready to go Chuck, or we going to have 'nother slumber party?" said Wolverine with a bit humor in his voice. "Unfortunately my friend, the mission has changed a bit. It's going to take two weeks for the proper arrangements. Which means, that Harry Potter must be protected while he remains here…" Xavier was interrupted. "SO, I guess I'll be playing babysitter for the runt. " Wolverine said, not much pleased with the whole situation. Xavier knew that when dealing with Logan you have to take things in strides. "Of course Psylocke will be with you as well to ward off any psionic attacks. As for any possible physical attacks, well you are the best at what you do." the professor responded with a sharp wit. Wolverine did catch on to the joke, and gave a small grin in amusement. After all, this could be a chance that he'll get to see some action.

After grabbing his backpack and civilian clothes, Wolverine took his instructions from Xavier and headed off to the Gryffindor Tower where he would meet with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. Psylocke would be there in a couple of hours. Until then, he would be on his own. Walking up to the castle, Logan took in the sights. While he wasn't much into architecture, but he was impressed with the ramparts of Hogwarts. It took him a minute to get his bearings, but using the mental map Xavier had gave him, Logan found his way to Gryffindor Tower. Nearing the entrance of the tower, Logan gained the attention of several students as they made their way to their mid-day classes. Most weren't sure what to make of him, but it was evident to them that he was someone not to be tampered with. Even Peeves avoided the newcomer and he's been dead for centuries. Of course, the feral Wolverine didn't mind too much that people avoided him. However, the scents of this castle were a bit overwhelming for him as he marched into the right direction. The wetness, the smoke from torches, and the failed potion experiments lined his nostrils. The one smell that was somewhat familiar to him was the typical scent of teenagers. Under his breath, Logan growled. The scent reminded him of the sorts of trouble the students at Xavier's would get into when he wasn't there.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello dear friends, I do apologize for the wait, but here is the completed Chapter Two of my story. This part was a bit slow when it came how to bring about all of the themes and plots I wished to explore. Anyways, please read and enjoy. Also, feel free to review. XD_

Harry was miserable since coming back from the infirmary. While he was happy that many of his acquaintances and friends cared, their questions about his well being were starting to annoy him. Every time he turned around, the same damn question was being asked. "Are you doing okay?" or some variation of that. Harry was still trying to figure out why out of all people, does this sort of thing happen to him. It seemed that every year, things tend to south. Then again, it shouldn't be too surprising when you have a megalomaniac trying to kill you at any opportunity. Likewise, Harry takes it in stride and tries not to let all of this get him down. He did have something to look forward to, the Quidditch tryouts were going to be held today. At least this would give him something to take his mind off of things. The hallways were crowded as he silently made his way to Potions class. He despised this class namely because of Snape. Professor Severus Snape wasn't a pleasant man. A tall, brooding character characterized by this long black hair and hooked nose. His eyes were like that of a Velociraptor, cold and calculating. Ever since Harry came to Hogwarts, it always seem that Snape was always out to get him. 'Well, at least he won't ask me how I am' Harry thought to himself as he entered the dungeon-like classroom.

Ron was already present in the classroom. He wasn't too happy as he received a lot of ridicule for grey-tinged hair thanks in part to his older brothers, the twins Fred and George, attempting to enter the Triwizard Tournament. The way to enter was by placing their name in the Goblet of Fire which chose which student would represent Hogwarts. However, no one under the age of seventeen was allowed to participate. To ensure this rule, Professor Dumbledore place an age line around it. This line prevents underaged students from placing their names into it. However, Fred and George thought they could outsmart the enchantment. They brewed a potion that could, in theory, age them to the appropriate age. However, they weren't sure if it would work. So they needed a test subject. That's where Ron came in. Without his knowledge, the twins lanced his butterbeer he was enjoying one night in the Gryffindor Tower common room with the potion. Upon discovery of this, Ron was outraged at first. However, seeing that he was only a year older he just let it go. It did seem to work after all. Without patience, the twins quickly ran down to the Goblet of Fire. Drinking the potion, the twins felt confident that they could weasel their way in. Then, a small explosion threw them back and the twins found themselves age much more than planned. Because of this, a magical backlash happened. This caused Ron to age more as well. All three of them got a detention because of it. Fortunately for Ron, since he was unwilling and didn't attempt to enter the tournament himself, he was only given a day for withholding information.

So for a couple of days, he would have to deal with the fun of being picked on until his normal flame-red hair came back. Despite this, he was very happy to see his best friend fully recovered from the emergency from two days ago. He was dying to see his friend at the infirmary. However, detention from Professor McGonagall made this impossible. Luckily, Hermione did ensure to inform him of Harry's condition from her visit. Well it was helpful, it didn't amount to actually seeing his friend up and about. As soon as Harry took his seat next to him, Ron started to talk up a storm. "Harry! It's good to see you. Looks like you're good as new. Eh...sorry about not being to come see you." Ron started off with. "It's okay Ron, Hermione told me why you weren't able to. What happened to your hair?" Harry asked being unaware of the situation. "Long story that one, but you might figure it when I tell you that Fred and George are to blame." Ron answered with uneasiness. That's when Snape entered the room. Everyone went silent.

"Now that I have all of your attention, we shall begin today's lesson. We will be brewing the thermosgeodosis draft. It's a rather useful potion if you're need of a fire." said Snape in his dry, cynical voice. The sound of scratching quills could be heard as soon as Snape began writing upon his cracked blackboard. Even though only five to ten minutes had passed, it felt that those minutes took on the pace of centuries. However, after notes was usually when the experiments began and that part of class went by quickly. Of course, it wouldn't be long before some students would make a mistake and the potion would fail spectacularly. This would be followed by a scolding and deduction of house points by Snape. However, Harry wouldn't be able to see any of it as the class was interrupted. A knock on the door broke Snape's concentration. "Enter" he said with the utmost contempt. Snape never liked for his class to be interrupted by anyone. However, it was Professor Dumbledore who rapped on the door. "Good evening Professor, I apologize for the intrusion. I need to borrow Mr. Potter for a moment." Snape's contempt was unfazed, but he did allow amnesty toward the headmaster. "Mr. Potter, you're excused." he said venomously. Harry simply nodded and exited the classroom along with Dumbledore. Ron silently fancied a guess as to why Harry had to leave. However, it was times like this that Ron think why is Harry so special. Soon, Ron is snapped out of his thoughts by a harden question from Snape. It ended as one would expected.

Over the ocean a black jet skirts across the sky stealthily. The Blackbird's destination is the small little community of Salem Center, outside of Bayville, New York. Charles Xavier was exhausted. While he still retained the energy and passion he always had since he started working toward his dream, sometimes he had to slow down. Being the Earth's most powerful telepath, you would think such matters could be worked out with ease. Sometimes it is, but helping the young teenager through a sustained psionic attack overnight was no easy feat. Whoever or whatever attacked Harry was almost on par with the professor. This gave Xavier much to think about as he rode silently with his eyes shut. Resting. Being a telepath, Xavier had a genius level intellect and an eidetic memory. Ever since he left Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, he had been going over in his mind all of the facts of the matter. Trying to find a pattern, Xavier recounted to himself all of the various foes he and his X-Men had faced who could hypothetically fit the profile of this attacker. What was known was that it wasn't a magically based attack. This was using natural telepathy which is far more potent. What seemed to be the thousandth time Xavier was cycling through he was softly interrupted.

"Charles, we're home." said Storm as she gently woke him. Xavier's eyes opened slowly. "Alright then, thank you Ororo." he said, tiredness bleeding through his voice. Cyclops was dialing in the approach vectors as he brought the Blackbird to a hover. Below the jet, a giant pit opened. Disguised as a basketball court, the VTOL hanger for the Blackbird was ready to accommodate the sizable vehicle. Then, like a helicopter the jet landed inside and was soon covered up. Cyclops was tired. There is nothing more annoying than wanting to rub your eyes and being unable. In Cyclops's case, if he did there's a chance of an entire city block being leveled. Despite this, he soldiers on like he always does. As Xavier's second-in-command, Scott always made himself as a part of every important mission. Not surprising when you consider he was the first X-Man, he was also the most dedicated to Xavier's dream of a peaceful coexistence between humans and mutants. Stepping off of the jet, Scott switched from his combat visor to a pair of ruby red sunglasses. Taking care to keep his eyes shut tight, he allowed the skin around his eyes to breath. Wearing the visor for prolong periods tended to make the upper part of his face feeling stuffy.

After placing his sunglasses back on, he was greeted by the sight of his wife. Jean Grey Summers had been waiting on him for the majority of the night. She stayed behind on this mission so to watch over the school while the others were away. As her husband approached, she pulled him into a loving embrace. They had been married for fifteen years and their marriage was ungodly strong. As members of the X-Men, it had to be. When you faced off with giant mutant hunting robots to the Master of Magnetism, there was no telling when you may spend your last moments together. After all, there were a couple of times when they thought each other dead. However, Scott and Jean loved moments like this. When they held onto one another, all of the dangers they faced melted away. After partially parting from each other, the couple stared into each other's eyes. For Jean, it seemed to be difficult considering her lover's ruby quartz lenses, but she has on a couple occasions seen his eyes without the optic blasts bursting out. With a silent exchange, they both left the hanger to retire for the night.

A few hours before, Harry accompanied Professor Dumbledore to Gryffindor Tower. During the long walk there, both remained silent. While Harry had dozens of questions on his mind, he didn't feel at ease to ask him. He noted that Dumbledore's usually calm and kind demeanor was tinged with a grim seriousness. Harry tried to read Dumbledore's person to see if there was any clues as to why the headmaster was so tense. The harder Harry concentrated, the more he heard...whispers. Harry was confused. Whatever had happened to him was beginning was to drive him crazy. At that moment Dumbledore look toward him and with a warm smile told him, "Harry, everything is going to be okay. Professor Xavier's colleagues will be here to explain everything to you. By the way, it's not polite to read others' thoughts." The last bit had a little humor which helped put Harry at ease. However, he was still puzzled by the comment though. He wasn't trying to read Dumbledore's mind, was he? While a little more at ease, Harry was still dreading the little get together.

In the tower, Wolverine was grimly staring into the commons fireplace. While he was itching for some action, he didn't like the fact he had to play babysitter. He had been in this room for hours and boredom was starting to get the better of him. However, he stayed loyal to the mission despite his increasing annoyance. The students came and went, never staying too long in the commons for fear of interrupting their unexpected guest. Wolverine stared into the fireplace, his nose twitched. A familiar scent of lavender filled his nostrils. "Took you long enough Betsy." Wolverine said in a slight growl. A woman with purple hair and cladded in dress that matched silently took a seat. She was in a bit of a cheerful mood. "Good evening to you too Logan. Sorry I'm late, my brother had a little trouble at the Crossroads of Infinity. Anyways, I sense that the boy and the Headmaster are nearby." Psylocke said. The female ninja took a seat near the fireplace adjacent from Wolverine. As soon as Psylocke took her seat, Harry and Dumbledore entered the room.

Harry was a bit unsettled by the appearance of the stout and gruff looking man standing near the fireplace. On the other end of the room sat a very beautiful woman clad in a purple dress with hair to match. She was a lot more inviting than the man. Who ever they were, it was certainly an unusual situation. Harry wasn't sure about to carry himself in front of them, so for now he would play it by ear and hope for the best. Dumbledore spoke first, "I hope the accommodations were sufficient and I apologize for not welcoming the both of you sooner." Psylocke replied "Of course and it is alright Professor. It is an honor to be here and to meet you." Wolverine remained silent. He wasn't much of a talker for one, and two he didn't care about introductions. He was just there in case of trouble. So far, he still hadn't got his fix. "You must be Harry Potter, I am Elizabeth Braddock and my associate's name is Logan. Pay no mind to him though, he's not very social." Psylocke said with a smile. She had sensed Harry's thoughts toward Wolverine. It was a very common pattern. "You work with Professor Xavier? Do you know what happened to me that night?" Harry asked with a little more assurance. "Yes, we are part of Professor Xavier's staff from his school. For starters, it must stated it is a very special school much like this place. Harry, not only are you a wizard, but you are also a mutant." said Psylocke, hoping that breaking the news to the young man wouldn't upset him.

Those five words. 'You are also a mutant' echoed throughout Harry's mind. Just as things seem to be picking up, he now had more problems. He recalled the debate that Ron and Hermione had earlier. Not only was he the boy who lived, he was now a freak of nature too. Despite this and other emotions running laps in his mind, he kept his demeanor. "So, I'm a mutant. Is that why you're here?" Harry said an unintentionally cold voice. At this moment, Dumbledore intervened. Laying his right hand on Harry's shoulder, Dumbledore spoke. "Harry, being a mutant may seem like a challenge, especially these days. However, you mustn't allow the hate and fear consume you. Charles's school is a place where mutants can live in peace and learn to control their abilities. I think you may want to hear this young lady's side more thoroughly before you jump to conclusions."

The wisdom flowed into Harry from Dumbledore. While he didn't mean to be rude, he did notice that his words were a bit cold. After all, it seem that this Xavier wanted to help him. "Sorry, it's just a lot to take in and I've been through a lot." Harry said with remorse. "It is quite alright Harry. We've all had to go through this too. However, that is why we came together with Professor Xavier in the hopes that others will have a much smoother transition. In addition, we are investigating the attack on your mind too." Psylocke continued. This immediately took interest to Harry. With a dark wizard trying to kill him since he was an infant, it was important to follow any possible lead that keep him ahead of Voldemort. "Any ideas on who was behind it?" Harry asked eagerly. Psylocke frowned slightly. She could feel the rage Harry felt and the demand for justice. "We're still trying to find out Harry. It only be a matter of time before we will find the one responsible." Psylocke answered, knowing this wasn't the answer he wanted.

Harry wasn't pleased with this, but at least there was someone taking an active role in trying to find out who attacked him. It was more than he could say for the Hogwarts staff. Harry put that thought aside though. While Psylocke, Dumbledore, and Harry continued their discussion, Wolverine caught a scent of something grotesque. The scent wasn't one he found around the students here. It was the scent of something similar to hard liquor. Wolverine's ear also confirmed someone was near. The faint sounds of something mechanical was whizzing away. Trusting his gut, Wolverine decided to investigate. "I'm goin' out fer a smoke." he said nonchalantly as moved past the gathering. Psylocke took note of Wolverine's mood. Telepathically, she contacted him. Logan, have you picked up on a spy? Feeling the buzzing of a telepathic message, Wolverine responded, Yeah, we've got ourselves a lil' eavesdropper. I'll take care of it Betsy. As soon as he exited the room, Wolverine became stealthily. Despite the adamantium lining his skeleton, Wolverine was light on his feet when he needed to be stealthy. Whoever it was, they were the complete opposite. The eavesdropper had an uneven gait, with one step being heavier in sound than the other. Plus, a cane could be heard scratching the floor. Based on the sound, Wolverine knew he hadn't been detected by the eavesdropper. The smell of the hard liquor turned into a much more foul smell as the feral mutant approached the eavesdropper. Something strange started to happen. The steps the eavesdropper took were interrupted. A noise sounding like something wooden hitting the stony floor. A mild curse was picked up as well following the thud. Wolverine grinned with the anticipation of a fight.

Bartemius Crouch, Jr. cursed himself for not brewing another batch of polyjuice potion. Luckily, it was well after the curfew and no one would see him if he manage to sneak away quietly. Quickly, he shoved the wooden leg into one of the pockets in his cloak. He then took off the magical, artificial eye as well. Disguising himself as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher wasn't an easy task. Crouch first had to break into "Mad" Moody's home, kidnap him, and throw him into a magical trunk. With all of the excitement over the past couple of days, he had to rely upon his reserves of polyjuice without brewing more, and now this batch had ran its course. Ever since Harry Potter had been attacked by an unknown assailant, Crouch's master demanded information. Voldemort wanted to be the one to claim Potter's life, and he would not allow someone else to interfere with that. Thus, it was up to Crouch to act as a spy and find out who was behind the attack. Crouch had took note of the "muggles" that had visited. He knew this could complicate his master's plans. Ever since the incident on the train, the plans to enter Potter into the Tri-Wizard Tournament had been delayed. The more he thought about it, the more paranoia entered into Crouch's mind. Soon, he was talking to himself about the shadows that seem to follow him. As soon as he turned the corner, his paranoia proved to be correct as three hundred pounds of muscle and adamantium landed on top of him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello everyone, here's the finished Chapter Three. Chapter Four is in the works now and should be posted soon. I will admit that this chapter has a bit of a weak ending, but I promise that it will be made up for in due time. Anyways please enjoy!_

Chapter Three 

Barty Crouch found three metallic claws pointed at his face as Wolverine held him to the ground. The feral mutant had been right, this guy wasn't part of the staff and he was a snoop. "If ya kno' whats good fer ya, ya better stay still an' answer some questions." Wolverine growled. Crouch was stunned and terrified. Minerva McGonagall, along with Dumbledore and Psylocke came to see the commotion. McGonagall was took aback by the sight for starters, there laid Bartemius Crouch, Jr. on the ground at the mercy of a rabid individual. It was thought that Crouch had died in Azkaban. Psylocke stepped forward. "Good job Logan, it looks like he's the spy you're after." Psylocke said sarcastically. Wolverine picked up Crouch, twisting his arm to ensure his complacency. "What the bloody hell is going on here Albus?" said a shocked McGonagall as she tried to process the situation. Dumbledore fortunately pulled her to the side to explain while Psylocke and Wolverine ensured that Crouch remained apprehended.

"Minerva, I know this is quite disturbing, but allow me to introduce Charles's colleagues, Ms. Braddock and Mr. Logan. They are here to help Harry, and apparently they have caught a spy." Dumbledore said with a slight tinge of worry in his voice. McGonagall noted the worry and began to understand. Perhaps, Crouch was responsible for the attack. Originally, she was to attend the meeting with Dumbledore, Harry and the others, but she had to stop a fight between two students. This caused her to be late. Looking back at the captured Crouch, she couldn't believe that someone had managed to infiltrate the staff. Let alone, a Death Eater. McGonagall looked back to Dumbledore. A series of questions were running through his mind, such as where was the real Moody at, and how did Crouch manage to fake his death. However, Dumbledore turned to Psylocke for answers. "I'm going to read his mind to get the answers" Psylocke said as she began to concentrate. Crouch rebutted, "Good luck with that!" He thought that his occlumency training would protect him from the psychic invasion.

Psylocke scanned Crouch's mind. Crouch struggled to keep his thoughts hidden, but it was no use. Occlumency had little effect on "natural" telepathy. This is because it works in a different fashion from the techniques used in legilimency. Legilimency relies on magic. Natural telepathy works like a radio by picking up and tuning in on the natural electromagnetic waves emitted by the brain. This bypasses any magical defenses and thus Psylocke was able to get past the troubled man's defenses. As she peered deeper she found out Voldemort's plans. However, neither Voldemort nor Crouch were behind the recent attack, as far as she could tell. The struggle that Crouch put up caused him to go unconscious. His willpower was formidable, but the strain was too much. Wolverine set the limp Crouch down on the ground.

"I think ya o'er did it, Bets." Wolverine remarked. Harry stepped out of the Commons area to find the group. But before he could ask any questions, Professor McGonagall escorted him back to the commons area. Psylocke turned to Dumbledore and with a grave look. "Professor Dumbledore, I think you need to contact the Ministry of Magic about postponing the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Also, the real Professor Moody is being locked away in a trunk inside his office." Dumbledore nodded and proceeded to contact the authorities at Azkaban in his office. Once he got there, Dumbledore thought about the plot that been recently uncovered. How far did this conspiracy go and how did Voldemort survive the last time he tried to attack Harry? These questions and others were filling the Headmaster's head to the brim. After sending the message by owl to the authorities, Dumbledore immediately went to the Defense of the Dark Arts office to free his friend from the trunk. Perhaps Moody could fill in some more details. However, Dumbledore knew that as soon as he alerted the Ministry to a now resurrected Voldemort, there was going to be an investigation. With that, it would inevitable that they would find out about mutants at the school. Dumbledore could only sigh as the whole matter will escalate beyond what he and Charles intended.

Meanwhile, McGonagall and Psylocke wished to continue the meeting with Harry. Before they left, McGonagall conjured some ropes for Wolverine to ensure subduing the unconscious Crouch. "Nice trick" said the impressed feral mutant as he took the ropes from the professor. "It's not a trick Mr. Logan. It's magic!" McGonagall said with wit noting the impression she left. Wolverine thought to himself as he tied up the spy. 'Better call Chuck. The boy probably needs to leave sooner than planned. Whoever wants 'im dead will probably make a move as soon as he hears about his snitch bein' hogtied.' As he finished the thought, he finished tying up Crouch. Setting the prisoner aside, Wolverine took out the cigar he intended to smoke earlier and light it up. He'll bring it up as soon as they finished. Inside the Commons, Harry was in a state of confusion. "What had just happened?" he asked, slightly impatient. McGonagall answered "Mr. Potter, Ms. Braddock will answer all of your questions in time if you would give her the time to speak." McGonagall was like a grandmother to Harry and he appreciated her concern for him. But, it was times like this that he wished that his answers would come immediately. Psylocke sensed the tension within the young man, and went ahead to inform him of the incident. "Harry, the man captured by Logan was a spy sent by Voldemort. The spy was disguised as one of the professors here. However, he wasn't the one behind the attack. In fact, neither he, nor Voldemort are aware of who attacked you." Psylocke said making eye contact with a sincere voice. At least Harry was at eased that whatever plot Voldemort had in mind was prevented for now. Still, the thought that someone was out there willing to attack his mind again was still unsettling.

Psylocke continued "In light of recent events, Professor Xavier has invited you to attend his school to help learn how to control your mutant abilities." McGonagall interrupted, "Harry is a mutant? That explains the meeting with Xavier from earlier." Harry was worried that McGonagall was about to turn on him. Fortunately, this wasn't the case. The professor looked at Harry and with an assuring smile. "Do not worry Mr. Potter. While it is a bit of a surprise for me, I can assure you that being a mutant will not change my opinion of you. I think you should consider Professor Xavier's offer carefully." McGonagall said with much kindness and support. This encouraged Harry to continue to listen to Psylocke. She went into her own story about how she joined the Xavier Institute. However as this went on, a scrawny rat ran his little legs off from the Whomping Willow. The rat's contact failed to meet with him at the specified time and he needed to alert his master.

Peter Pettigrew was not a pleasant man. He was lower than the animagus he transformed into, as even rats had at least the most basic tenants of emotion. They would protect their broods. Pettigrew, or Wormtail as he was known to his associates, would quickly turn on anyone to whoever had the greatest power. In this case, he felt that his master had the ultimate power. He had been assigned along with Barty Crouch, Jr. to abduct Alastor "Mad" Moody. However, the plan had changed when Harry Potter was attacked by an unknown assailant. Wormtail was unsure as to what his master planned to do. The original plan was to lure Potter into the Tri-Wizard tournament and use him as part of a ritual that would allow Voldemort to regain his body and return to peak strength. From there he would destroy Potter and take over the Ministry of Magic. However, the intervention of outsiders left Wormtail with a feeling of dread. Who were these people? He had noticed the bald man in a wheelchair, another man who had unusual eyewear, a purple haired woman, and a what appeared to be a wildman. They came immediately after Potter was attacked. Another question that raced through his mind was did they discover Crouch? Was he captured? This would not please his master in the slightest and most likely he would have to pay for it.

The quiet village of Little Hangleton was barely lit by the dawning sun as morning began to overtake the land from the night. Wormtail was exhausted. Running around in rat form to remain undetected was a challenge in terms of endurance. Of course the occasional cat wasn't a pleasantry either. However, he manage to make it just in time to meet his master at the ivy covered and shambled Riddle House. Once the pride of the neighborhood, the house stood as a monument to the gruesome murders that took place a few decades ago. Wormtail shuddered whenever he approached. Once inside the dark and damp wreck he was immediately greeted by an oversized snake. The anaconda-like Nagini disliked Wormtail immensely. She had often thought about eating him, however due to the needs of her master she barely tolerated the pathetic heap of human waste. That didn't stop her from the occasional bite when Wormtail was forced to milk her venom. Her cold and predatory eyes quickly and thoughtfully analyzed the fear coming off of Wormtail. Her reptilian soul took much joy in frightening him. "Nagini, come to me." said a weak and raspy voice. The loyal pet slithered back to her master with the utmost obedience. "WORMTAIL!" the same voice screamed out. This was Wormtail's cue.

Scurrying was one thing Wormtail did well. As soon as he heard his name, he was in front of his withered master. Voldemort looked like a dried up fetus crossed with one of those Roswell aliens. He sat slumped over in the ordinary sized armchair that seem to engulf the frail form. Despite this, Voldemort had fiercely red eyes that could instill intimidation in anyone who made eye contact. "Y-yes, master." Wormtail squealed trembling in fear. "Your report. Out with it!" Voldemort said coldly as Nagini wrapped around him to keep his weak body warm. "W-well, m-master...Crouch didn't show up to meet with me...a-at the Whomping Willow. I-I think he may have been (gulp) c-captured." Wormtail said, keeping his body as low to the ground as possible in the hopes that Voldemort may grant some mercy upon him. Voldemort remained silent as he reached for his wand with a long and bony hand. Upon seeing this, Wormtail grew increasingly fearful and stuttered the rest of the report. "M-master, there were some outsiders too. I saw them briefly...I-I t-think that they may have been there to protect the b-boy.."

Voldemort had his wand in hand and taking aim. As he was about to fire a bout of the Cruciatus Curse, when the wand was jerked from his hand by a massive, metallic manus. A large shadow loomed over the others as Nagini began to hiss, preparing to defend her master. "Who dares!" Voldemort shouted in his shrill and icy voice only to be answered by a deep and foreboding voice. "I do, for I am Apocalypse."

Harry laid in his bed pondering his options. Xavier's offer was a bit sudden and it would mean missing out on a lot of things he enjoyed here at Hogwarts, but on the other hand he would be able to understand his new found powers and be among his peers without being considered a freak. It was nerve-wracking that he may have to leave his friends behind for weeks at a time, and most of them wouldn't get to know why he had to leave. What hurt most is that the fact of him being a mutant may completely destroy his friendship with Ron. He had no one to turn to, except maybe Sirius. However, Harry wasn't sure what Sirius's stance was on mutants. For all he knew, Sirius may turn on him. However, Harry seriously thought that wouldn't matter to him. Plus, there was Hermione who openly supported mutants' rights, much how she did for house elves. Harry decided to go back down to the now empty Commons room in the hopes he could clear his head and return to bed. May even manage to write Sirius and see what advice he could give on the matter.

When Harry descended into the Commons he found a surprise in the form of Dobby. "Harry Potter sir!" Dobby cried out with teary happiness. The next thing Harry knew was a meter tall house elf had hit him with the force of a rugby player to give him a tight hug. News about Harry's recovery had only recently reached him. When he had heard about the attack, he nearly beat himself senseless with a spade from one of the Hogwarts kitchen stoves. He did this for not being there to protect his friend. After releasing Harry from the hug, much to his relief, Dobby began to give a sob-filled speech about the reason why he was unable to protect him. "Dobby was working (sniffle) in the Hogwarts kitchen (sniffle) and Dobby didn't hear about you getting hurt (sniffle) until it was too laaatttee…". Dobby began to beat himself senseless again by banging his head against the stone laden wall. Fortunately, Harry intervened before Dobby could give himself a concussion. "Dobby, don't hit yourself." Dobby was still crying, but stopped before lasting damage could be done. "Sorry Harry Potter sir. Dobby is just upset he couldn't (sniffle) save you!" said the little house elf in despair as he took a seat next to Harry, feeling dizzy from the blows to the head.

Harry helped to steady his friend. While sometimes Dobby could be annoying, he was a true and loyal friend. However, a thought nagged at him. If Harry is to tell Dobby about the whole situation, then he would have to be honest about being a mutant. Harry lets out a small sigh and proceeds to tell Dobby about what had happened.

"Dobby, the night I was attacked I had changed too. At the same time as the change took place, an attacker tried to kill me. However, whoever it was didn't use magic. They attack my mind psychically. Fortunately, Professor Dumbledore had a friend of his come to save me." Harry said tactfully. Dobby perked up, "Oh yes Harry Potter sir, Dobby saw the bald man in the chair. He must a powerful wizard like you are!" Harry knew this was the point where he would have to tell Dobby the truth about being a mutant. His stomach caved into with dread and guilt. "Dobby, the man, Professor Xavier isn't a wizard. He's… a mutant… like me." Expecting the worse, Harry braced himself for the bigotry. Yet, while it seem that Dobby was a little dumbfounded, he wasn't upset at all. "Harry Potter sir a mutant! This is wonderful new! Now Harry Potter sir is more powerful than ever! Not even He who mustn't be name could beat you!" the little fellow said and began to jump around in a dance. Harry thought to himself that he shouldn't have doubted Dobby. It would be likely that Dobby would worship the ground he walked on if permitted to do so. Of course Harry would do the same for someone who free him from an abusive prison. After talking for a little with Dobby about going to Xavier's school, Dobby left so that way his friend could some rest. Before Harry went back to bed, he decided to tell Sirius the whole truth with new found courage. After a few minutes of a quill scratching paper, Harry sent Hedwig to deliver the letter after he opened a window in the dorm. As the majestic snowy owl took flight Harry went back to bed.

While Harry drifted off into sleep, across the Atlantic Charles Xavier sat in his office brooding. Hours of study were evident based upon the various files littering his large, mahogany desk. Within the files were all of the foes that the X-Men ever faced off against, even some that their allies such as the Avengers and the Fantastic Four normally fought. After studying the possible suspects, there was only one who could do an attack like. Like a ghost from the past, the suspect haunted Xavier. Pondering over the evidence one more time, Xavier had some difficulty with his new found hypothesis. This enemy had been banished for some time on the Astral Plane, but he was the only one who could do this. "Farouk, the Shadow King." Xavier said to himself. A close second to the professor's own telepathic ability. Amahl Farouk used to be a flesh and blood telepath hellbent on controlling the criminal underworld of Egypt. That was until he met a young Charles Xavier. From there Xavier faced off with him on the Astral Plane. The plane was a separate dimension where psionic abilities could manifest themselves into a sort of physical reality. Most of the time, it was a harmless place for psychics to explore, yet it possessed real dangers for those who uninitiated. The Shadow King and Xavier's duel here played out like a real fight in the physical world. In the end, Xavier proved to be the victor. Farouk lost his physical body and became a psychic vampire. He would seek out other telepaths and as a parasite use them as hosts becoming more powerful the more he absorbed. It took the combined effort of Xavier, Jean and Psylocke to defeat him seemingly for good. However, with Harry's attacker matching many of the hallmarks of Farouk, Xavier was less sure that the Shadow King was gone for good.

With his eyes closed, Xavier tries to reconsider any alternatives that may have escaped his reasoning. However, this was interrupted when Scott entered his office. "Charles, sorry to barge in on you like this but we've got news from Betsy and Logan." said Scott in a duty-bound manner. Xavier slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Scott. In the back of his mind, Xavier truly appreciated Scott's loyalty and dedication. He was like a son to him and if anything ever happened to him, Xavier trusted that Scott would pick up the mantle. "Alright then Scott, assemble the others into the War Room where we can get the full details." Xavier said eager to see how the situation with Harry had developed. He and Scott continued down the hallway to the secret elevator that accessed the lower levels of the mansion. As the late evening sun sent its feeble rays in through the windows, the pair took noticed of the quiet. "It's been quiet over the course of summer break, hasn't it Scott?" the professor said hoping to engage in quiet conversion. With August coming to an end, the school would be open in September, later than what it would be at Hogwarts. "Yes, it was nice for a little while, but now it's a little boring and empty." said Scott. The younger man noted the tired and somewhat grim look upon his mentor's face. Yet, despite this, Xavier always manage to have the warm charisma he was known for. "Charles, you seem to be troubled. You've been locked in your office for nearly seven hours. Jean and I were beginning to worry." Scott said bluntly. Xavier knew that he could beat around the bush with Scott, thus relented about how he had a possibility in mind about who Harry's attacker could be. "Scott, after careful consideration, I think a specter from the past has decided to make a move. The Shadow King seems to fit the profile of the attacker." Scott now understood why Xavier was uneasy.

Meanwhile, Psylocke and Wolverine were standing outside of the castle walls. With the recent spy incident, they both agreed that Harry needed to leave asap. However, they would need to make arrangements fast. Taking a long range com-link out of his pack, Wolverine tuned in to the frequency used by the X-Men. After making initial contact, they waited for the rest of the team to assemble in the War Room. On the com-link's screen appeared a computer dominated room with a round table with the other members of the X-Men sitting around it. Soon, Xavier appeared. "What have you found?" asked the professor. "We managed to talk with Harry, Professor, but a complication arose. Wolverine ousted a spy within the school." Psylocke answered. Wolverine continued the report "Yeah, Crouch was his name. He's workin' fer the Voldemort guy. The authorities have took 'im in. Turns out we got wise to Voldemort's plan too. We need to get the boy out of here quick Chuck. There's no tellin' how much we pissed 'im off by sacking his easedropper." Wolverine said bluntly. The report continued, as the duo filling in more of the details they uncovered. However as they were doing this, the youngest member wasn't paying attention.

Jubilee was preoccupied. While she finally earned her stripes as an X-Man, she still found these staff meetings boring. As soon as the report began, her mind had drifted into "la-la land". This tended to happen especially whenever Cyclops began to go over mission details. However, Wolverine usually got her attention. "Hey Jubes, are ya' payin' attention?" he said with a bit of a gruff. This took her by surprise. "Uh..yeah...gotcha one hundred percent Wolverine!" Now she was paying attention, otherwise she would to have undergo more training sessions with Wolverine. The session he conducted were not fun and you weren't allowed to fail. As the report continued, she noticed a profile picture of Harry. This only served to pique her interest.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello friends, here's a sample of chapter four which is going to be a long one. I promise that with the upcoming chapters that many of the subplots will come together, but in the meantime I hope you'll enjoy them. Plus, I've added a couple of references to the X-Men comics, and I will try to do so for HP fans in future chapters as well. I will also be updating previous chapters to fill in a few minor changes in order to keep up the consistency. Anyways, please enjoy reading and leave a review if you like. XD_

Chapter 4

Dolores Umbridge was a terrible nasty sort of person. A false facade of gentleness and friendliness allowed for a much darker personality to dwell unnoticed by those who worked alongside her at the Ministry of Magic. Of course, that was if you held an equal rank to her or higher. But, may the fates with those who were beneath her. She was currently working on the paperwork to begin an investigation on the escape of Bartimus Crouch, Jr from Azkaban and possible cancellation of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Within the polished and dainty office, Umbridge's desk was unusually tidy even with the enormous amount of paperwork being worked upon by levitating quill pens. Recent developments in the outer world had caught her interest as well. The mutant hysteria was still on-going in the Magical World, and she wished to cash in on any and all opportunities that such mindless behavior entailed. Especially those of that included positions of power. This investigation was just the first stepping stone. As her bulging eyes scanned the details of the case, her toad-like mouth creaked into an evil smirk. It would seem that this potential cancellation was due to the fact that Crouch was planning to rig the Tri-Wizard tournament in order to fulfill a part of a master plan to ensure his master Voldemort would rise again. However, no one took the threat of Voldemort's return seriously at the Ministry.

However, there was another interesting and almost unrelated fact. The attack on Harry Potter a couple of days prior to the capture of the Azkaban escapee seem almost miraculously fact that it required outside help alone was enough to spark enough suspicion in most people's minds that they were considering outlandish and intolerant behavior would be ensured. Umbridge could use this to her advantage. Not to mention the 'outside help' were the ones responsible for the capture of Crouch. It was certainly allowed one to easily speculate about the nature of the attack and how Crouch may be involved. Another fact was that the attack upon Potter wasn't magical based. One could say it rather unnatural, at least as far as the Ministry was concerned. The wisps of a lie was forming in her sadistic mind. The vitriolic combination of misplaced facts and bigoted lies became evident as a quill quickly jotted a few notes on a pink colored piece of parchment. "Potential mutant activity responsible for cancellation of the Tri-Wizard Tournament." the hate-filled woman dictated. Her evil mind was already at work creating another lie. "Hogwarts students in possible danger from mutants." escaped the lie from her lips. As soon as she finished her dictation, she immediately left her office to take the completed parchment to the Minister himself.

The Ministry of Magic was a flux of organized chaos. Not only was the mutant hysteria rampant, but also events relating to the recent incident at the World Cup too. An attack by Death Eaters had caused so much distribution it had also involved the Muggle world too. A family of Muggles had to be rescued, immense property damage on Muggle territory, and the infinite number of rumors being spread. At best, the Ministry was doing damage control of the situation. However, with the much more recent threat of a mutant attempting to take control of an American nuclear missile silo, the staff were strained to their limit. This made their attempts clumsy and given the harsh criticism of security by _The Daily Prophet,_ prime ground for Umbridge's plans for control. With her squat body, she managed a hurried gait as she crossed the commotion of staff members in rushed exchanges. Normally, Umbridge would inflict a tyrannical attitude to the underlings who worked beneath her. This time, she had a more important plan in mind and the joy she would get from this opportunistic move would surely outweigh any sadistic glee she got from abusing the subordinates. Soon, she found herself inside the Minister's office.

Cornelius Fudge stared outside his office window. In the recent months, he had suffered a number of setbacks. For starters, the convict Sirius Black managed to escape Azkaban. This lead to Fudge assigning the dreaded Dementors to guard the school despite the protests of Dumbledore. After a few incidents involving the nasty creatures, Fudge had to remove them from the school grounds. Now with the attack at the World Cup and the mutant hysteria, the Ministry of Magic was up to its neck in security concerns. Calls flooded the Floo Network, owls were overworked transporting messages, and not to mention the cascade of letters, screamers, and the like. All of this chaotic mess just added more lines of age on Fudge's face. Despite his confidence in the office he held, he couldn't help but feel the hair on the back of his neck rising. The door opened, and with a loud "Hm-hm" Dolores Umbridge made her presence known. In her hammy hand, she held a folder of parchment. "Minister, I've completed the initial assessment of the investigation dealing with the escape of Bartimus Crouch Jr, and its possible ramifications. Upon considerable thought, I do think it would be wise to postpone the Tri-Wizard tournament until a thorough investigation could be completed. Also, while not entirely related, the attack on Harry Potter a couple of days previously and the apparent plot Crouch had in mind, it could be linked to the involvement of _mutants_ given that the Potter boy wasn't attacked through magical means. Therefore, as part of this investigation, I think a search of the school could give us more leads in the case of a larger conspiracy." so ended the long-winded speech of Umbridge.

This wasn't something Fudge didn't want to hear. It was bad enough he had a big mess to clean up and possibly cover up any loose ends, but this was only going to serve to make the mess even bigger. The cancellation of a large scale, traditional event would be a bad sign to the entire Wizarding Community. It could have the public in an uproar. It could cause riots, protests, and worst of all panic. This panic could quickly spread to the Muggle world too. The British Prime Minister would certainly not be happy about hearing this. After all, he had to attend a special meeting of the United Nations Security Council. From what Fudge gathered from the Prime Minister, a mutant wielding magnetically based powers tried to launch a nuclear missile. The thought that a person with such power terrified every government in the civilized world. Now it would seem, that the Mutant Phenomenon was about to knock down the door on the wizarding world. "Thank you, Dolores. Since you're the most informed of the situation here at the Ministry, I'll appoint you to head the investigation. You are to use any means necessary to complete the investigation. However, please be discreet. We've got enough problems on hands as it is anyways." Fudge said as he slowly turned to her. "You're most welcome sir, and also thank you for assigning me this assignment. I assure you sir, that I will get to the bottom of this and curb any threat we may or may not face." Umbridge said, barely suppressing the glee in the bottom of her dark soul. She quickly returned to her office to begin making plans for her power play. She will pull any strings she needed too, and she certainly wasn't above making lies suit her purpose.

Meanwhile, in the dim early hours Harry awoke to find a rather strange animal sitting on his bed. At first a rasping howl emitted from the creature. Upon putting on his glasses, Harry found a relic from the Mesozoic Era. A pterodactyl sat at the foot of his bed in a bat-like pose cocking its head to the side. Harry was confused by the sight of what he thought was an extinct animal. Of course during his time in the Muggle World, Harry had seen stuff about prehistoric animals such as dinosaurs and pterosaurs. However, except for dragons and birds, there were none of these creatures left. The fuzzy lizard looking animal screeched again, shaking its body. Harry noticed the noted tied to the foot of the pterodactyl. Carefully, Harry approached the creature to take the note. Fortunately, the prehistoric flyer was very docile and without any effort Harry removed the note. It was a note from Sirius dating back a fortnight ago. Harry knew he wouldn't have gotten a response so quickly, so it must be Sirius checking up on him. The letter read:

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I've recently heard about the World Cup attack and I was checking to see if you are okay. I've been having to keep on the move more so than usual. Those damn dementors nearly got me a couple of times, but for now I'm at the South Pole in the most unusual of places. You would think that it would freezing cold down here, but I found a place that is like the tropics. The only reason why I mention this to you at great risk is because of my new little friend that has brought this letter to you. Also because I don't think anyone who might be tracking letters won't believe it. Let alone finding a little dragon carrying a letter. Anyways, sorry for keeping this short, but please write back to me as soon as you can. Lastly, if you wouldn't mind, please give Snapper a fish._

 _Sirius_

As Harry finished reading the letter he faced Snapper, who was bobbing his head. Harry didn't have any fish on hand. So, he dug into his nightstand to pull out a chocolate frog. While he wasn't sure if a pterodactyl could have chocolate, it was the only thing he had to give Snapper as a reward. Upon opening the package, the chocolate frog leaped out of the package and onto the bed. As soon as it did, the pterosaur snapped it up and quickly ate the frog. With a flick of his head, the frog went down Snapper's gullet. Harry understood why Sirius called him Snapper. The toothy beak made short work of the frog and and quickly opened his stretchy wing membranes and took flight out the window. "That explains how the little bugger got in, I forgot to close the window last night." Harry said to himself.


End file.
